With rapid development of manufacturing process technology, low power design has been widely utilized in many applications. For example, level shifters are generally used to interface voltage signals between diversely different circuits that operate with different power voltages from each other. However, when operating at a lower power voltage, for example, a sub-threshold voltage, the operations of the level shifter are failed due to leakage currents.